


Crumbling Walls

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [45]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: “I’ll be here to guide you when you’re battling within, the walls did not define you when they started caving in.” - Rebel Revive, Jamie's Elsewhere





	Crumbling Walls

It was no secret between the two of them that they each had walls up to keep them guarded against others.  
Murasakibara’s weren’t anywhere near as detailed or necessary as Himuro’s were, though.  
  
They’d barely known each other two weeks by the time they’d lowered those walls around each other, leaving them with a working understanding of one another that others just didn’t have.  
  
However being allowed to see the person behind those walls just meant that it became fairly obvious fairly quickly when they started crumbling.  
  
And honestly, Mursasakibara had been waiting on Himuro’s walls to give, because it had been a long time coming and honestly, sooner the better that way the damage could start healing.  
  
He just didn’t expect it to start in the middle of a game - which was fine, they knew how to power through just about anything by that point, they’d be okay but still.  
  
It was horrifyingly scary to look over to see a look of sheer panic hiding in usually calm eyes as the wars going on in Himuro’s mind forced his walls to break in on themselves.

* * *

 

As soon as the game ended and they could actually leave without seeming overly rude, Murasakibara was quick to lead Himuro away from everyone else, watching him curl in on himself against a wall for a moment before he huffed and settled on the floor to wait it out a little bit.  
  
Once he was sure that Himuro could focus on what he was saying - always a risk in those cases, wasn’t it, that words wouldn’t be able to overcome the worst of the inner wars? - Murasakibara started talking.  
  
“Miro-chin, come sit,”  
  
It took a moment, but eventually, Himuro did - tight limbed and stiff in a way that signaled the idea of ‘okay’ was as far from his mind as it could possibly get in that moment - and didn’t complain when Murasakibara drew him against his side and set a bag of snacks on his lap. “We aren’t leaving until you feel okay,”  
  
And if that got a small smile, then hell, who was he to complain about progress?


End file.
